


A Guiding Hand

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Spanking, Trans Alpha Castiel, public spanking, these two are sappy and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Dean could tell his heat was rounding the corner, but there was still plenty of time before it started in earnest. Except Cas was absolutely not paying any attention to him. Well, that wasn’t quite true, but Dean wanted something specific. Because sometimes, an Omega had needs. And sometimes those needs were getting railed by Cas’s knot over the kitchen island. Or the couch. Or in the shower. Really anywhere, actually. He wasn’t picky.Knowing the bastard, Cas knew what Dean wanted and just wanted to rile him up before Dean’s heat. Two could play at that game.Except, sometimes, Dean didn’t always think ahead. Especially when it was his dick leading the decisions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	A Guiding Hand

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo, it's 1:24 am and this was written in an hour and half. it's completely unbeta'd, unedited, and frankly i don't know if i'll go back and edit. this was for fun and because of a long discussion we had about a/b/o dynamics in the Profound Bond Discord last night.

Dean could tell his heat was rounding the corner, but there was still plenty of time before it started in earnest. Except Cas was absolutely not paying any attention to him. Well, that wasn’t  _ quite _ true, but Dean wanted something specific. Because sometimes, an Omega had  _ needs _ . And sometimes those needs were getting railed by Cas’s knot over the kitchen island. Or the couch. Or in the shower. Really anywhere, actually. He wasn’t picky. 

Knowing the bastard, Cas  _ knew _ what Dean wanted and just wanted to rile him up before Dean’s heat. Two could play at that game. 

Except, sometimes, Dean didn’t always think ahead. Especially when it was his dick leading the decisions. 

  
  


Dean leaned into Cas’s shoulder to catch a whiff of his eucalyptus and mint scent while Cas talked with Hannah during their cafe meet-up. Dean liked Hannah. They’d been a great mentor and support for Cas during his transition when Dean couldn’t. He ducked towards Cas’s neck and placed a soft kiss to Cas’s mating bite. 

Cas tensed, but then adjusted to scratch at the base of Dean’s neck. 

Mmmm, hell yeah that’s what he wanted. Dean always felt his omega the most around his heat. Fuck other people for saying it made him soft, but couldn’t a guy get some comfort with toxic masculinity thrown in? 

Dean dropped a hand to Cas’s inner thigh and stroked up towards his groin. 

Cas paused, but then resumed running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Emboldened, Dean moved higher and palmed Cas’s cock through his dress pants. 

Cas stopped and gave Dean that look. The one that said “I know you think you’re sneaky, but if you keep going you’re going to get spanked.” And honestly, Dean wouldn’t mind that. It wouldn’t be the fun, sexy bedroom spanking, but Dean didn’t care. He wanted some action, and he didn’t think he could wait until his heat because Cas wanted everything perfect for their nest and the impending three day fuckfest and he didn’t want to be distracted from his mission. Silly alpha, Dean would be happy with an extra quilt, Gatorade, and a shit ton of take-out. But Cas was the best kind of alpha and wanted everything just so. 

And Dean could be a bit of brat when he wanted to show off to other people that he had an alpha who would meet Dean at his most obstinate and cocky, and recognize it as Dean pushing to see if Cas really would follow all of the rules they had in place. 

Such as now. 

Dean tugged at Cas’s fly, pushing Cas’s last button.

Cas signed and turned towards Hannah. “Apologies, but apparently Dean is feeling neglected.” 

“No, no. Y’all can keep talking.” He did feel a bit smug with himself, finally getting his way.

Hannah smiled. “No it’s fine. Do what you need to do.” 

“You know the rules, Dean.” Cas pointed towards Dean’s jeans. “Pants and underwear down, but not off. Keep your shirt on.” 

Dean grinned and reached for his belt. “Oh, so I’m Winnie the Poohing it up in here? Regular ol’ Porky Pig? I can think of something you can pork.” He winked. 

Cas smiled and cupped Dean’s jaw before kissing him lightly on the cheek. “You’re quite cheeky today.” 

“I’m cheeky everyday, little alpha. Just how you like it.” Dean lowered his pants and underwear and tried not to think about how his henley didn’t do much to cover his cock. This was the one part that Cas was aware made Dean nervous and blushy. He felt like a naughty puppy, and as much as he put on a cocky bravado, he’d never be comfortable with it. But that was part of the point. 

Cas guided Dean face down over the cafe table and massaged Dean’s ass. “Thirty sound good?” 

“Yes, alpha.” 

“Such a good omega.” Dean could hear the smile and adoration in Cas’s voice. Big ol’ a sap. 

Then the first spank came down on his right cheek, swift and solid. Oof, Dean forgot every heat cycle how much power Cas could put behind his discipline spankings. He was going to be a little black and blue for his heat. Be reminded of it with each thrust Cas made. When they spent time knotted. When—

_ Smack! _

Dean’s focus narrowed to where Cas would pick his next target. Both cheeks, right, right, left, tops of his thighs. Dean gripped the edges of the table, careful not to crowd Hannah’s space. The other patrons didn’t pay much mind. A younger couple looked over curiously, but Dean knew he probably wasn’t the first person spanked that day over the table. Hell, Dean knew some of the bougier places would offer a spanking bench if you wanted one. 

_ Smack! _

Oh God, that  _ hurt _ . 

Dean’s ass warmed, and he knew he’d be leaking slick and precome if Cas wasn’t careful. God, it would be  _ hot _ if Cas licked his thighs clean of slick before he pulled Dean’s jeans back up. 

His cock gave a valiant effort to chub up, but this wasn’t the sexy kind of pain. It  _ hurt _ and he knew it was because he distracted Cas from his conversation with Hannah. Those were special, and Dean knew better. 

Left, both, both, sit spot next.  _ Christ _ . 

By the time Cas finished, Dean was a teary, snotty mess. He just wanted to curl up in his nest, surrounded by Cas’s scent, and take a fucking nap. 

Cas arranged Dean in his lap, jeans and underwear still pooled at Dean’s feet, and ran a hand through Dean’s sweaty hair. “It’s all over, dear. You’re forgiven.” 

Dean laughed. “I know. You sure know how to spank the horny out of a guy.” Well, that wasn’t entirely correct, but it mostly was. 

“I’m sure it won’t be for long.” Cas kissed him, and Dean couldn’t even be made that Cas was right. 

“Cas, we can cut this short if you need to take care of Dean,” said Hannah. 

Dean shifted to face them better. “No, I don’t want to ruin your time with Cas. I’ll be okay.” 

Hannah raised an eyebrow, and goddamn did they have classes for alphas on how to convey disappointment through eyebrows? “Dean, you know aftercare is important after any kind of correction. Especially if said naughty puppy is known for needing extra cuddles.” 

Dean knew he had to be blushing. “Hey, cuddles are great.” 

“They are.” Hannah smiled. “And I think you should get all the ones you want, don’t you?” 

Goddammit, he got played. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go home little alpha.” Dean slid off Cas’s lap and bent down to pick up his jeans. 

Cas held his hand out and Dean took it so he wouldn’t fall over and bust his head open on the corner of the table. “It was great to see you again, Hannah.” 

They gave a little wave. “You too, Dean. You do a good job of keeping Cas chill, and I appreciate that.” 

Cas pushed Dean’s hands out of the way and did up Dean’s fly. “I’ve got extra time next week if you want to meet up again. I know it’s a bit soon, but I do feel bad rushing out.” 

Hannah waved him off. “Cas, you’re fine. Now go home and take care of your mate.” 

Cas leaned forward to hug them and Dean lingered just behind giving Hannah a wave. 

They left the cafe, and Dean hooked his fingers in Cas’s belt loops. “Do you know where the ultra down quilt is? I know it’s a bit early in the fall to bring it out, but it would be nice.” 

Cas sniffed at Dean’s neck. “Is your heat early?”

Oh fuck him. “I’m a dumbass. Really, if these things happened more often, I’d remember the signs, but I always forget.” 

Cas pulled him in for a hug, and Dean’s inner omega was pleased. “Then let’s get you home. We’ll take care of your ass, and then we’ll get you set up for your heat.” 

“Mmm, you’re the best, Cas.” 

“And so are you. Don’t forget.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, y'all liked this. I might add an additionally chapter that focuses on Dean's heat, but who knows. Maybe I will in a week, or a month, or a year. You can find my me on my [tumblr](https://hullosweetpea.tumblr.com/), or on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)


End file.
